Can't take the heat, don't start the fire
by TigreMalabarista
Summary: Heat can come from many sources. One Tracy finds a small kiln for making artistic jewelry generates unexpectedly high heat while another makes a series of poor choices that generate heat between himself and his brothers.


I do not own Thunderbirds. They belong to Gerry Anderson.

Set in the original series universe, after the episode "Move and You're Dead." Note, while the art medium Virgil is using became more common post-original series, it is now plausible in their timeline of the 2060s.

Thanks to Crystalquirt for beta'ing.

88888888888888

"5-4-3-2-1... and we are go for liftoff," said Virgil as he carefully raised the lid off the box containing the art project he was working on.

What he saw inside made him smile. The 1-¾ inch-by 1-¾ inch square was in various shades of pink, white, turquoise, light green and yellow.

The sharp angles mixed in with colorful, smooth curves making it irresistible to feel the textures.

"Ah, perfect! Look at you beautiful treasure..." he said, reaching inside to pick it up.

He barely had his fingers on it to lift when he drew back his hand, yelping and quickly backing up.

"OW!" he shouted, waving his hand around to hopefully to ease the pain. Virgil then glared at the kiln. "How on earth can you still be hot to the touch!"

The brown-haired man started to put his fingers in his mouth when a different, but gentle, hand pulled them away. "Now, now son - you know that's not the way to treat burns," said Jeff, leading him to the kitchen.

Virgil blushed. "Sorry father. I should be more careful with this medium," he said, sighing in relief as the cool water ran over his fingers. "I thought when it had finished annealing it would be cold to the touch."

Jeff's grey-blue eyes twinkled in merriment. "You know what your grandmother says at the kitchen table - 'Just because a plate looks cold doesn't mean that the glass is cold to the touch'," he said as he gently examined his son's fingers.

"Yeah, I remember Gordon's mole enchilada incident," said younger man, chuckling in memory of the hungry aquanaut's nasty surprise.

"I have to admit however, his delayed reaction to the pain was a little funny," Jeff admitted mischievously.

"Stomach before hands that day I think," said the musician, smiling. "So, what's the verdict?"

"Fortunately, just like with Gordon the last time he didn't listen about the plate - your fingers aren't seriously burned," Jeff said, then laughed. "Nor, unlike him, are you coated in guacamole dip and pico de gallo."

Virgil started to say something when they heard someone approach. "Hiya Virgil... you trying to go round two with the floor?" said Scott with a slight chuckle. Inwardly he was a little worried - Virgil had already been injured working on this project, cutting his forefinger and thumb, requiring stitches.

The engineer used a new local anesthetic he invented, one that lasted longer than most available. It even desensitized the person to feeling the thread when the needle pulled it through skin, but thanks to its healing properties, speed up the knitting of the wound so it was hours instead of days before the stitches had to be removed.

The drug was supposed to allow the Tracys to fix minor injuries and still continue in rescue efforts on longer missions, as well as help more needle phobic victims from a. needing additional doses of locals and b. keep from jerking and hurting themselves worse.

Unfortunately he didn't know the full effect it would have on Virgil.

Brains had tied off the last stitch, wrapped the wounds and let his patient stand.

He was surprised however when Virgil grunted softly in confusion before fainting.

The artist was fortunately caught by Scott, and the engineer then decided to run some tests. When he found the drug even in that small dose, the drug behaved more as a proper, if delayed, sedative on Virgil, he groaned.

About 20 minutes later he apologized profusely to the man when Virgil came to, promising next time to not use that drug on him. The artist was cleared to resume his projects an hour later with some visual observation.

Virgil however rolled his eyes slightly. "No thank you, Scott - examining the quality of infirmary's floor once in ... well ever, is enough," he said. "Just touched the glass in the kiln too quickly."

"You sure?" said his brother seriously.

"Yeah. It actually fused correctly this time - no breaks, no reheating bits, no more cutting a fresh piece of base glass," he said and waggled his fingers. "No more sliced fingers for sure."

Scott and Jeff smiled. "That's good. We were lucky earlier as far as your injury," said Scott. "Can we see it?"

"Sure - it's still in the kiln. I think it'll be a nice pendant," said Virgil as the trio walked back to the small tabletop kiln.

This time Virgil put the back of his palm above the kiln and finding it had fully cooled, reached inside the kiln to remove the item.

After doing a quick polish with a cloth to remove the remaining dust left over from the kiln paper, he showed it to his father and eldest brother.

"She's a beaut Virg. Third time's the charm," said Scott as he looked at the pendant. It had a white glass base, then pale pink pieces split in two to create a zig-zag top of that was a piece of turquoise glass and white shapes. On a triangle piece of glass, a large light green pebble was the focal point with smaller spheres of various colors adorning the top. Stripes and squares of other colors complimented the white pieces.

Jeff looked over his son's shoulders and smiled. "That is very nice Virgil. Is this one of your Dali-inspired pieces?"

Virgil shook his head. "No father. I wanted to try something abstract this time. MacKenna - "

"Who's MacKenna," said Scott, eyebrows waggling slightly.

"Oh, sorry - MacKenna Zenderson. An artist friend from Wyoming. Met her at a fusing glass workshop in Michigan when I took a vacation," said the medic, blushing slightly. The two older men chuckled as he continued. "Anyway, MacKenna's medium specialty is fused glass and she taught me. She's the one who gave me the glass - just a grab bag really. I bought a small glass kiln a while later."

"Why haven't I seen any of this before son?" said Jeff, who knew Virgil was trying more media to expand his art collections at museums.

"Well... I haven't had much time to try any of it lately, but after a few - things, I decided to try it."

The other duo smiled faintly, knowing why. The events of just a week prior, nearly losing one of their own, and other antics would make Virgil want to turn to art to relax and think.

Jeff however cleared his throat. "Listen, you boys try another project with the glass. I promised Kyrano I'd help him with his garden," he said. "Just try to not burn the house down."

Virgil smiled. "FAB father," he said with a chuckle, and Jeff, returning it headed outside to meet with Kyrano.

Scott however saw the look in Virgil's eyes and continued. "I take it by 'things' you meant you wanted to try another medium that won't make Alan mad and send us down Three's launching chute again - right?" he said.

"Yeah - well, partially. I'm still a little irritated Gordon and John get our desserts for the next week for rescuing us," said the younger man, bristling slightly. He still hadn't figured out how Alan managed to stop the couch exactly between the house floor and Three's floor and disarm the recall buttons. They were stuck nearly an hour before Gordon entered the study and found what happened.

"I thought your painting was actually quite good," said Scott.

Virgil chuckled. "I thought it was a good likeness too of Alan in the style of Salvador Dali," he said. "Besides, I had already gotten a copy of the photo they took of him in the winner's circle to paint a nicer portrait in private for his Christmas."

Scott quirked an eyebrow. "So, contrary to his belief, you didn't do the Dali-styled one as a prank right?" he asked, curious.

"No Scott - There was something in the way his clothing and trophy looked that just worked in the style, and I needed something to add in my exhibit in New York," said Virgil. "Plus, it was just a couple of days after his collapse off that bridge. I wouldn't have made him stand for a very detailed formal painting that soon after..."

"... Because he had heat stroke," said Scott, remembering the day two greedy men wanted Alan's race car. They had made Alan and their grandmother get on top of an old bridge with a motion sensitive bomb. Alan had been forced to stand for nearly an hour in 100-plus degree heat with a coat and long pants on.

Scott still hadn't forgotten the panicked comments from Virgil when Alan lost consciousness and fell off the bridge into the air jets. Nor did he forget Virgil telling him that Grandmother was resting in a cooling area but Alan had heat stroke and was in a full gel therapy chamber.

Virgil shuddered in memory, running his left hand through his dark locks. "Damn Scott - I still get nightmares of Alan's fall from the bridge," he said. "Had Brains not been able to turn off the bomb or if Alan fell in a way the air jets couldn't support him…"

The eldest put a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Virg, you did great. While I admit I'm still perturbed that Alan pulled that stunt launching us down Three's chute, I'm thankful he was alive and healthy to throw a fit," said Scott as he started toying with the glass, making designs. "Is that the main reason you chose to do glass?"

"Partially, but Mac called the day before yesterday and asked if I'd used the glass yet and if so could I make her a piece," he said. "So... I'm keeping my promise. Now, what should I make next?"

Scott gave a michevious smile. "Why don't you instead let me try my hand at designing something and you fuse it," he said.

Virgil pondered the thought - then gave a broad grin. "All right Scott - why don't you try?" he said, then wriggled his fingers slightly in pain. "Then, if you manage to need stitches, I'll be sure to have the smelling salts ready in the infirmary."

The older man clicked his tongue, disappointed. "Honestly Virgil... have you no faith in my artistic skills - or Brains' inventions?" he said.

"No."

Scott laughed. "Well... good. I at least have someone who's an expert to teach me," he said, and the two started working on a new piece.

888888888888

Alan was in his bedroom, fuming slightly. "I could've sworn I had that necklace for Tin-Tin in my suitcase," he muttered as he rummaged through the items that he brought back from his race.

The youngest Tracy had searched high and low for the custom-made hand-blown glass sand dollar and seahorse necklace he got from a gallery in South California after winning at Parola Sands Raceway.

So far, he hadn't been successful, and sat down on his bed.

"All right - it isn't going to be difficult to find. Not even Gordon would wear a sea-themed necklace with rose gold leaf glitter in it," he muttered, knowing the aquanaut's love of anything based on the sea. In fact, Gordon hadn't taken off his sailor's knot bracelet since Alan gave it to him.

Alan then leaned back on his bed, thinking about the events of the previous week. It was still hard for him to believe that he and Grandma Tracy had nearly died on a bridge out in the middle of nowhere in California.

And all over a car and resentment he was a better driver that race.

He tried to remember everything that happened on that bridge, but it was all fuzzy, at least first-hand.

The first clear memory he had was waking up in a panic suspended in some sort of chamber with a breathing mask over his face. He couldn't move easily, couldn't see because his eyes were covered with some sort of dark goggles and didn't feel any difference in temperature.

Alan first worried that his rivals Victor Gomez and Johnnie Gillespie had decided that - instead of killing him - they changed their minds and put him in a sensory deprivation chamber, hopefully to break then reprogram him to help them.

Fortunately, Virgil's calm bass voice seeped through the headset Alan hadn't known he was wearing, explaining to the confused man he was in a gel treatment chamber to heal from heat stroke. When the gel started cooling again, Alan sighed in relief and let it work.

A few hours later, resting comfortably in the house's infirmary, Scott told them the rest of the story regarding Gomez and Gillespie. Alan was not entirely sad to hear they died, if only because Scott gave them the chance to surrender, but he couldn't wrap his head around why the duo was so jealous of his skills. If he had time to draw his gun from the glove box….

It was that thought however that made him remember. "Oh no!" he groaned and put his head in his hands. "I think I put the pendant in the glove compartment and left it there and it's now gone!"

Alan stood up and adjusted his off-white linen shirt and sighed. "Tin-Tin's going to be expecting something from me from California... what am I going to do?" he said, heading out toward the lounge where Scott and Virgil were.

8888888888

"Well... that's... interesting," muttered Scott as he looked his finished fused glass piece.

Like his younger brother, Scott chose to do an abstract piece. It featured white and pink base glass, yellow, turquoise and light blue stripes, white-topped striped and bits of colorful fused glass.

That said - he certainly didn't expect when he manipulated the glass in the heat some of the smaller frit spheres to sink in the white glass, looking like a pin pushed too far in a pincushion.

He also didn't expect what he thought was an orange pebble to fuse amber with faint white lines in it.

Virgil however laughed. "I like it Scott - it fits you to a 'T'," he said, gently pulling out the piece and polishing it with a cloth.

Scott however furrowed his brow. "By fitting me, do you mean unpredictable, changes opinions in the heat of a situation and sometimes makes no sense?" he said wryly.

Virgil chuckled. "Yes, yes, and - yes," he said, then genuinely smiled. "Besides, you can lord one point over me Scott."

"What's that?"

"Your piece fused first try."

Scott gave a grin, then paused for thought. His grin became a smirk. "No Virg - I have two points I can 'lord over you'. I also managed to finish my piece without injuring myself or fainting."

Virgil scoffed and opened his mouth to say a witty retort when Alan entered the room. "Hi Scott, hi Virgil..." he started, then looked at the glass projects on the table.

He picked up Scott's and made a sour face. "What *are* you doing?" he said, turning the item over as he examined it.

"Making something creative with fused glass," said Virgil as though it was fairly obvious.

Alan looked up. "This is fused glass? It looks like an over flocked Christmas tree had a candy store throw up on it."

Scott rolled his eyes. "Thank you for your invaluable input," he said sarcastically.

Even Virgil bristled a little at the comment. "I think it isn't bad for a first time pendant Alan," he said. "If you think you can do better, you're welcome to try your hand as well."

The youngest shook his head. "Don't have time - I am about to spend the evening with Tin-Tin in the study," he said as he went and looked at Virgil's finished piece. "And I think I lost the gift I was going to give her."

The older duo looked at each other. "You mean that custom-made necklace you kept talking about?" said Scott. "The one with the rose gold flecks and spent nearly $1,000 on because it was a made by a world-renowned artist?"

Virgil thought about the point. It sounded familiar, but he couldn't place why at the time.

"Yeah - that one. I think it got ruined along with the car," said Alan, turning the piece in his hand. "I promised her something from California, but have nothing now..."

Virgil gave a smile. "Alan - you've got you. She was just as worried as the rest of us you and Grandma were going to die on that bridge," he said seriously.

"I know, but it's not the same," Alan and made his decision. "Can I have this pendant? It's really nice - must be one of yours Virgil."

The eldest Tracy glowered. "Hey, that could've been my second piece," Scott retorted playfully.

"It's Virgil's - too perfect," said Alan.

"... Which is why the answer's no," said Virgil. "I promised MacKenna the first piece I successfully made with the glass she gave me. This is it."

The youngest narrowed his eyes mischievously. "Does she know this one is the first?" he said.

"Well... no, but..."

"Then wouldn't it be fun to give it to Tin-Tin instead?"

Scott stuck his hand up to silence the debate. "Um, Alan... you'd be giving it to her, not the artist, so it wouldn't be fun. Plus, if Virgil said no, I think he means it."

Virgil nodded. "Yes, I do Scott," he said, then looked at Alan. "Now, you can make her one if you'd like and just say it's from California..."

If there was one thing the older Tracys couldn't deny, it was Alan had down pat ways to get what he wanted. "How about I tell her about how you fainted earlier if you don't let me have it," he said.

"That's not fair Alan. For starters, I didn't faint," said Virgil. "Second, Brains didn't know his invention would knock me out."

"Not to mention even then, Tin-Tin's seen us pass out at some point or another from an injury, illness or one of Brains' inventions gone awry," said Scott, and gestured toward the materials. "Look Alan - It doesn't take that long to put together a piece and fuse it. I'm sure she'd love whatever you made... even if it looked like mine."

Alan however pouted and looked at his watch. "I don't have time Scott. I'm supposed to meet Tin-Tin now, so I'll just wait and give her something later," he said and walked upstairs to the study. "Have fun trying not to slice yourself up with glitter again..."

Virgil scoffed at the smart alec remark to his previous injury. "Sure Alan. Have fun," he said.

"Glitter?" Queried Scott as they watched Alan leave.

"Aventurine glass -that's what I was cutting when I got hurt. Looks like 'glitter,' but is sharp as obsidian," Virgil clarified. Once the doors closed, he then looked at Scott. "Can you believe the nerve of our brother?"

Scott shook his head. "I wish I could deny it but nope, I believe it. Seriously, he nearly dies and he's more worried about a stupid gift for her," he said. "It only took an hour for me to finish everything."

"Exactly Scott. I'd even watch the piece so it didn't break or over melt," said Virgil as he sat down at the table, fussing with some pieces of glass to create a possible piece. "But you know him... always the easy way out of things, even creating something..."

Scott however looked at the table, and noticed something. "Hey Virg, where's that pendant you made?"

Virgil looked up. "Which one?" he said, knowing there were three: Scott's, his perfect pendant and his first "put one of everything on it and see what comes out" piece. Looking at the table however, he saw the one missing.

The one Alan deemed too perfect.

"He palmed it! Why that sneaky, dirty..."

The eldest clamped a hand over his mouth. "Now, now let's not be hasty. Alan thought he could again put one over on us like he did with the couch right?" he said, and Virgil nodded as Scott removed his hand. "So... you know what we do?"

Virgil smirked. "Easy Scott, we find a way to catch the mouse in the trap," he said, then frowned. "However, it'll be difficult to spring one in Dad's study without Alan seeing."

The eldest smiled and looked at his watch. "Well, I think we can have some insurance there," he said pressing a button. "Hey John, Gordon. You know how you have our desserts for a couple of weeks? How about we help you get at least another week's worth?"

8888888888

Alan and Tin-Tin were in the study, kissing and cuddling. "I'm so happy you're alright Alan," said Tin-Tin. "It's a shame your car was destroyed however."

The young man shrugged. "It's just a car, though yes I too am sad it was destroyed by a couple of jealous men," he said. "Now both are dead - and honestly, I regret that too."

Tin-Tin put her hand on his arm and smiled. "What is done is done. They were cruel putting you and Grandma Tracy on the bridge to die," she said, tears starting to form in her eyes. "Watching you fight to stay awake on that bridge was the worst... especially when Scott said you had almost had it. Do you remember that?"

Alan shook his head and shuddered slightly. "No - I really do wish I remember things first hand Tin-Tin. You have no idea how I felt when I came to in the cooling chamber," he said, then shook his head. "But - no matter. I'd rather spend time with you and not the past."

"Of course, I would too," said the young woman and they kissed.

As they chatted, Virgil and Scott peered into the room, eavesdropping. "So, do you know the plan," said Scott. He was glad their father knew about it, and approved it so long as they could still go out for a real emergency.

"Yeah. John's supposed to make a call when we tap our watch and give the go. Gordon's going to run in and pretend the trip over something, falling down," said Virgil. "We're supposed to make a big deal about his being injured and just get Alan stuck in one of the lifts..."

Virgil smirked. "I know which one too," he said as he tapped his watch. "John, Gordon you ready?"

Gordon's face popped up on the watch, smiling. "FAB. How bad do you want me to be 'injured'?" he said.

Virgil rolled his eyes. "Enough where we have to play along as it's serious and you need Two," he said.

The aquanaut furrowed his brow. "You sure that one Virg? Sounds a bit harsh to have him stuck in..."

Scott shook his head. "Gords - you do remember how you found us right? Not to mention this new stunt he pulled on Virgil?" he said.

Gordon scoffed in memory. "Yeah… bad enough when one of us accidentally damages a painting," said the ginger haired man. "Hell hath no fury like an artist scorned."

Seeing his younger brother remember Virgil's payback when he accidentally got a blank canvas wet, Scott continued. "See? It's fair, just wait for John's call."

Gordon nodded and the comm blinked off.

Virgil was about to say something when he heard Tin-Tin gasp. The duo leaned back and eavesdropped on the conversation.

"... And I wanted you to have this," said Alan, presenting the young woman with a box. Virgil took a quick glance around the corner, obstructed from Alan's view.

Tin-Tin opened it up and lifted out the pendant - the one Virgil made. "It's lovely Alan. Did someone make it?" she said, curious.

Alan thought about it for a moment. He could go one of two ways with this, as it was clear it was handmade and custom designed.

He then smiled. "Yes - I made it actually," said the youngest Tracy brother.

"This is amazing Alan. I've never seen this type of technique before or seen Virgil make something like this. What is it?"

"It's called fused glass Tin-Tin," said Alan. "Virgil's just still in the Dark Ages of art and hasn't learned about it yet. I found the art in my travels through South California…"

On the opposite side of the wall, Virgil's narrowed dangerously. He was almost to the point of just walking in there and punching his brother senseless, not just for the theft but also for the lie and insult. Last time Alan made an art project - a ceramic vase - he took it and half the ceramic kiln out.

Scott managed to pull his brother back and keep him from charging - barely.

Virgil however whispered harshly. "Let me just punch him. I can't believe that rat-fink would go so far as to say I -" he said, only to have Scott again clamp a hand over his mouth.

"Virg, simmer down. You don't want to do that - knocking him out over a lie won't teach him anything, plus make you look like the bad guy in Tin-Tin's eyes," he said. Seeing Virgil quirk an eyebrow at the last point, Scott continued as he removed his hand. "You've got to remember she doesn't know yet you make fused glass pendants."

The artist of the family nodded reluctantly. "FAB… and you're right. He can't learn anything worthwhile if he's 'asleep' for it," he said, then tapped his wrist. "John, you there?"

"FAB Virgil. Are you ready to trick Alan?"

"More than you can imagine," said Virgil. "Gordon, you ready?"

"FAB."

Virgil and Scott then nodded. "OK, go ahead John."

In the lounge, Alan and Tin-Tin were about to kiss again when the klaxon sounded.

The eyes in John's portrait lit up, and Alan ran over to Jeff's desk, hitting the button. It switched to a live feed, and Five's astronaut appeared. "What's the situation John?" queried Alan.

In spite of the truth of his call, John kept his professional composure. "I need Gordon here too, Alan - we have a fishing trawler that's capsized near the coast of Japan," he said. "Most of the people have swum to safety but there's at least two people trapped."

Gordon, hearing his cue ran into the lounge behind Alan. "John, what's the situat-" he started and yelped as he "tripped" over the leg of a chair. The aquanaut fell toward the ground at an angle behind the couch, carefully positioning his hands to cushion his head when he hit. Gordon let his head "bounce" off the ground and then after shifting his hands slightly, laid there, unmoving.

Alan turned around and saw the fallen man. He then chuckled. "Clumsy. Come on we've got a mission," he said, only to find that Gordon didn't get up. "Gords?"

The fact the aquanaut hadn't moved from the tease or fall concerned him, especially now a half minute later. More concerning was Gordon did not even moan.

"Gordon?!" said Alan as he rushed over to his immediate older brother's side. He gently shook Gordon's shoulder and not getting a response, Alan started to check his vitals.

The poor aquanaut had to fight hard to not flinch at the rough lifting of his left eyelid to check his awareness level, but still was able to appear he was out cold.

The youngest Tracy however looked up at his astronaut brother's picture and frowned. "We have our own emergency. Gordon's knocked himself out," he said as Scott and Virgil rushed in, obstently to hear the 'emergency call.'

"What is the res- … Gordon!" said Virgil as he kneeled next to the 'insensible' man. "What happened Alan?"

"John called in a rescue of a capsized boat," he responded. "Gordon rushed in and fell, striking his head."

"How long has he been unconscious?" inquired Scott as Virgil checked the man's pulse - for show as well as to ensure the prank had not gone awry.

"For about a minute."

Scott frowned and looked at Virgil, who gave a subtle wink above Alan to show all was OK.

He then turned to John, working hard to not give away the ruse. "John, Call the local WASP there and have them assist instead," he said and space monitor nodded, pretending to call.

He then turned to the scene. "How bad is it Virg?"

Virgil narrowed his eyes as he flashed a penlight in Gordon's eyes - a little faster than he normally would so the confirmed conscious aquanaut didn't flinch. "It's bad - looks like a concussion," he said as he felt along Gordon's ribs and back. "I think he's also broken a rib or two…

"He fell Virg - on a flat floor…" said Alan.

Scott stepped forward. "After cracking at least one falling on a set of pipes during a rescue while you recovered last week," he said. The pilot knew Alan had seen Brains exam Gordon's ribs the week prior. He didn't know though his ribs were just bruised, not even cracked.

He knew he was pushing it but Virgil put his ear to Gordon's back. "Breathing sounds a little rough, could be from the ribs, or another injury."

Alan and Tin-Tin gasped. "Virgil, what do you want us to do?" said Tin-Tin, but then paused. She was sure she detected the fingers of Gordon's right hand twitch when Virgil again examined the man's left ribs, like they normally did if he was trying to stop his brother tickling him...

Scott, also seeing the movement, went to her and gently put an arm around her shoulders. "Tin-Tin, why don't you go find our father? He should be in the TV room," he said leading her out. "Tell him what happened."

Tin-Tin nodded and went to the room, not knowing that Jeff, expecting the fake stunt would seem too real to her, was going to explain the whole story.

Meanwhile, Virgil turned to Alan. "I need you to start up Thunderbird Two," he said.

"Can't you do that?" inquired Alan.

The pilot shook his head. "Negative - Gordon's unconscious state requires me to stay with him so he doesn't get worse," he said. "Plus, it'll be easier for Scott and me to carry him than you."

"FAB, I'm on my way," said Alan, choosing to not bristle at the age equals strength insult - at least for the moment.

He went over to the rocket painting and leaned his back into it. The machine's device tilted him backward into the chute that lead to Thunderbird Two.

Once the photo deposited Alan and returned to its normal standing, Virgil looked at Gordon. "All right - you can get up now," he said, carefully helping his brother into a sitting position.

"Just like Lazarus - I've risen from the dead," Gordon joked.

Seeing the younger man roll his shoulder though, Virgil narrowed his eyes. "Just to be sure though Gords - you are OK, right? You really didn't fracture your ribs or hit your head?"

The aquanaut smiled. "FAB Virgil - Those bruises have nearly healed," he said. "The worst was that near tickle fit you gave me checking my ribs. Can't help that."

"Well, at least we know a way to see if you're conscious if injured on a real rescue," kidded Scott as Tin-Tin and Jeff walked in.

Tin-Tin tsked Gordon. "Well, it's good to see you awake again," she said, now informed of the chicanery.

"What can I say Tin-Tin? Even an 'unwanted floor nap' can't keep me down long," said Gordon.

Seeing the man blush sheepishly however, Tin-Tin continued. "Mr. Tracy has told me everything about the pendant. I'm sorry that Alan did that to you Virgil."

The artist smiled softly. "It's not your fault Tin-Tin," he said. "It's his for actually having the audacity to not only steal my pendant, but claim he made it."

Jeff scoffed at the additional information. "Well, that was certainly bold of him," he said, then thumbed back at John's portrait. "You want to do the honors?"

"Gladly father," said Virgil. "OK John, you can stop the chute."

John smiled. "Right at the turnstile. Very mean there Virg," he said as he pressed the button.

"Oh it'll get better - and I'm sure you'll help," he said.

"For more of Grandma's cinnamon apple pie - definitely," said John, chuckling.

Moments later, they heard Alan's portrait light up. Turning it on, he saw Alan looking upside down on the screen.

The astronaut also looked fit to be tied. "Virgil, something's wrong with the chute. I'm stuck where it makes its turn," he said.

The others however laughed, making him glower. "This isn't funny! Gordon's out cold, possibly severely injured, and you're laughing?"

Gordon laughed even louder and stepped forward into view. "They're laughing because I'm anything but unconscious or injured Alan," he said. "You however just got a case of 'δεν γλυκά'."

"What?!" said the blonde haired Tracy, trying to figure out if this was some serious illness.

Gordon smiled, happy Alan had done poorly in Greek. "That is, you got a case of 'no desserts' - for a week. That is if you want John and me to help get you out of there."

Alan's eyes narrowed. "You're kidding right? I could climb back up the ramp to the portrait," he said, sitting up.

The others looked at each other and frowned. Alan was right, the painting doubled as an emergency exit from the ramp, and as long as the belt was stopped, he could walk back up.

John however saw Virgil's smirk and smiled, knowing exactly why he chose to use Two's chute. "Guess it's time to check if we need to oil the pivots," he said, and turned a dial around slightly.

Everyone watched as the turnstile on the belt started to spin, with Alan holding on for dear life as though stuck on a bucking bronco. "OK, OK, you win… I'll give you all my desserts," said Alan. "Just stop this and let me out."

John did as requested, but Virgil however continued. "That's not just it Alan," he said. "Don't you owe a couple of us an apology?"

"What on earth are you talking about Virgil?"

"Well, you owe Scott and me an apology for being a child and sending us down Three's chute because you were upset about the painting," he started.

Alan narrowed his eyes. "And what do you call what you're doing to me? Adult behavior?" he retorted.

Jeff however cleared his throat. "Now Alan, I agreed to let Virgil and Scott do this ONLY because of your stunt over the painting. It won't happen again on any Thunderbird for any reason," he said. The two older Tracys also nodded, confirming the agreement.

Alan rolled his eyes. "Fine… I'm sorry Virgil and Scott for throwing a fit and lowering you down the chute."

Scott nodded his acceptance, but Virgil wasn't done. "Oh and you also need to apologize to me for claiming you made that pendant," he said. "I'm more than happy to still let you make one, but you need to tell Tin-Tin the truth."

Alan apologized. "All right. Tin-Tin, I took Virgil's pendant and claimed I made it. I'm sorry I lied to you and I'm sorry Virgil that I stole your pendant," he said, then swallowed hard from nausea. "More than you know."

Virgil noticed the motion too and nodded. "OK John, you can send him down the rest of the way to the Thunderbird," he said, then looked at Alan. "Now, Two needs some cleaning out. I think you can do that quite well right?"

"What do you mean I can clean out Two?" said Alan.

Virgil chuckled. "Because John's been ordered by father to not let the doors open to let you out until the medibay is cleaned out."

"But father…" whined Alan.

Jeff put his hand up. "That's my punishment for the trick a few days ago you did to your brothers," he said. "It'll help you calm down from the prank."

Virgil nodded into agreement. "Truthfully too, it's still rather disorganized after helping you cool down from heat stroke."

Alan started to say something unwise for his situation but then shut his mouth on it. He then continued. "All right, I think that's fair - this time," he said.

The others nodded and watched as Alan's and John's portraits turned back to the oil painted effect.

Tin-Tin turned to Virgil, frowning. "Aren't you being a little harsh Virgil?" she said.

The artist shook his head. "No, I'm not, and father agreed. Scott and I were stuck on Three's ride for nearly two hours - halfway between the bay floor and the study," he said, then grinned wider. "I also may be wrong, but I keep thinking I saw something Alan had in his coat pocket when I was riffling through his clothes for any potential dangers after rescuing him."

"So?" she inquired.

"So… if I'm remembering right, I opened it, saw it was harmless and left them there too," he said. "I think he's going to find even this punishment has a silver lining - for all of us."

The others looked at Virgil puzzled, but he chose to refrain from explaining. If his memory was right, it would speak for itself.

Besides - he still had every right to get Alan back for making Virgil lose one of his favorite brushes in Alan's stunt.

8888888888

Alan was in Thunderbird Two, stuffing some papers that had kept the cooling cloths and other equipment used in his treatment sterile.

He was still grumbling about the punishment and loss of his desserts to his brothers for a week. The man could deal without the sweets - though missing Grandma's pie would be painful for a time, but he thought this was overboard. All he did was take one pendant and would've paid Virgil handsomely for it later.

The young man then picked up the striped coat he wore on the bridge, looking at it. "I had wondered where you went," he said of his favorite coat and shuffled it around in his hands.

He paused when he felt something boxy in the left pocket. "Huh?" he thought and removed the box.

Opening it, he found the pendant he wanted to give Tin-Tin.

"I don't believe it," he said, and started wondering if his brothers knew it was here all the time or if it had fallen out when Virgil carried him to the bay, only to be recovered for later. Thoughts of getting revenge on them for making him clean Two went through his head… only to be squashed by the look he pictured on Tin-Tin's face when he gave her the necklace.

He then started whistling a jaunty tune, deciding he'd ask Virgil later and - if he did, depending on his evening with Tin-Tin he just *might* find a way to get Virgil some more fused glass. Only this time - he'd ask him to make the same pendant… or at least get help making his own version.

That went double when he remembered Scott's - his had to be better.


End file.
